Falling
by Charletto
Summary: Brittany's with Artie but Santana hopes to change that while Rachel has a secret of her own that she dosn't want anyone to find ntana and Rachel team up to try to get the people they want.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Falling Head Over Heals.

**AN:**Hi guys!This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice.I'm not that good of a writer but I hope to get better in the kinda is a Bittana/Faberry kind of thing where some of it's based of the episodes of glee and some is just made up.I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are on me and enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Santana's POV

Santana was already getting sick of this it's been almost a week since Orca outed her in front of the school and said that she was in love with news certainly did not help her rep and she has been slushied twice this week.

She needed to find a way to get back at him somehow and she may have the perfect idea he loves Rachel and she loves him too so she says but that doesn't seem very true any more and man hands has a thing for ex-preggo Quinn.

_Flashback_  


"Sup _lezbo_"A group of rugby players called back as they walked past,Santana just glared ignoring them laughing.I hate guys.I wish Brittany would just dump and date me, I have to think of something to get her maybe a flaw in the four eyed geek would work,or I could sing her a song no that's too girly.I could get him imported back to wheelchair island where ever that is I think it's in France that would never work either.

Holy crap is that what I think it is!There stands Rachel leaning against the wall sighing and staring at Quinn and Sam,Santanas eyes widen when she realises what's going man hands has a thing for Lemon heads now or she is totally crushing on Q!This could work in my favour,all I need to do is black mail Berry.

_End_ _Flashback_

"Hey Berry,wait up!"Santana shouted trying to keep up with her wow she is really fast for a dwarf.

"What is it Santana?if your here to make fun of my outfit I'm truly sorry I do not have time for this right now"Rachel said like she was used to her insults.

"no!I need your help with something"Santana tried to get out while still panting.

"Why would you need my help with something?I thought I was your enemy"she seemed shocked.

"You are but you could also be helpful and plus you don't really have a choice because I know about your little crush on one Quinn Fabrey "Santana had her evil smirk on.

Rachel froze eyes widening by the second then gulped"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really?So you staring at her today like a love-sick puppy was just an act of friendship"

Rachel looked down defeated "what do you want?"

"I need your help with a plan which might get you Quinn"Rachel looked up startled.

"I do not like Quinn I _love _Finn"Rachel spat trying to make more things dramatic by saying the love part more out stretched.

Santana eyed her untill she broke "can we talk about this some where more private?"

"Sure meet me at Lima Bean in an hour"

All Rachel could get out was "Okay" and got into her car and drove away

Part one of get Brittany was a go

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know it was really short but if I do decide to continue with the story the following chapters will be much longer and much more developed, as I said up top that this is my first fanfic so I'm still learning and school is starting back up next week and I'm getting ready for some pretty big tests so updates might not be often that is if you guys want me to ****ease leave a review of your honest thoughts and I will see you guys and I know the start of this might sound like other fanfics but if I continue their will be a lot of plot twists:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN:Alright so wow long time no see...hehe.I kinda have some explaining to to do don't I?Well I will do that at the end so for now enjoy the second chapter finally.(Oh this POV is different than the first chapter and I might stick with it)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"Rachel said timidly, looking everywhere but my eyes.I however looked sternly at her trying to figure out if she was nervous or not.

"Well hobit I think enough was said after school but I just want you to comfirm it"

"comfirm what?"Rachel asked somewhat confused.

"That your gay and have the hots for Q,Don't play dumb"She looked suprised at my forwardness but this is the only way were goning to get are girls.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but I still don't understand your concept, if I help you get Brittany how are you going to help me get Quinn?She's 100% straight unlike Brittany"Rachel said with a hint of sadness in those broadway to be honest I only thought of how she would help me get Brittany but not Vis Versa, but one thing was for sure though Q was definlty not completely straight.

"Well I havn't thought fully about that yet but I know you have a shot with her,did you not see how relieved she looked when you announced that you and Jesse broke up?She was basicly jumping in her seat"

"that's not true,I think everyone was happy then because he was the compatition"Rachel sighed and looked down at the table.

"Yes that's true but when he trew eggs at you she was pissed, and I mean she had her full on HBIC glare on,me and Britts had to keep her from breaking his nose"I laughed at the memory,me and Brittany were the only ones who knew how she felt about Rachel but we wernt allowed to say it to anyone...ever.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head,this was the first time I felt bad for her.

"So you in or not?"I asked after acouple minutes of silence.

Rachel sat there in deep thought for a moment while I was waiting nervously for an answer, she was the only way I was going to get my girl.

"I'm in"

**XXXXXXXXX**

After settiling some other stuff and exchanged numbers we parted ways and I headed home debating whether or not I should tell Quinn that her feelings for Berry are mutual,but then my evil side came out and I thought that I could have some fun making Rachel think that she has to persaude Quinn to like her and that's just what i'm gonna do.

When I got home I went straight to my room just saying a quick "hi" to my parents and shut my door.I sent a text to Rachel and then went to do my going to be a _really_ long day.

_To Rachel:_

_Meet me under the bleechers tomorrow at lunch-Santana_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**AN:So what did you guys think huh?Chapters are getting longer just like I said lol,I know it's still really short but I wanted to get this out...**

**Alright explaining I havn't updated for like what five billion years?I didn't forget or anything cause I read fanfics everyday so yeah but I went trough this proccess where I was like alright just leave it they'llfigure out eventually that I stopped, but then I was like you know what just write explaining why your not motavated then I accidently deleted that so I left it for awhile then I came back today and decided to keep doing it causeI like it btw this is being posted the same day it was written that won't happen a lot but I wanted to get this out there so what i'm trying to say is that this won't stop but I DO NOT have a shcedule yet so for now it will be like a surprise when I update:)**

**Thanks for listening me ramble on and remember I would love it if you reviewed,favoutite or follow but I am defo not telling you to so do it only if you want to,thanks!**

**P. may or may NOT be another one of these out today but don't hold your breath! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN:****I told you guys I would get another one out today...lol**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:the first step

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next day I woke up with a fresh idea and a mind of determnation.

When I got to school my heart sunk down to the bottom of my chest when I saw _her_ with was wheeling him towards me smiling one of her smiles that makes my heart flutter.

"Hi San!"She said happily._Only if she knew_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Britt"I replied somewhat sadly"Hey Artie",He nodded and smiled,he had no idea what I felt for his girlfriend either I guess that's good though.

"We were just on our way to Glee wanna walk with us?"I nodded and we headed off to the choir room with one thought in my head.

I have to get this plan rolling and soon.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys the theme for this week is...Duets!"Great just great.

"Everyone pair up and pick a song that expresses your feelings towards your partner or someone else, you can get started now" said happily while everyone else clapped and agreed excitedly when a plan popped in my head,a smirk grew across my face and I turned towards Rachel.

"Were gonna be duet partners"I whispered so no one else would hear.I guess Berry had the same idea as I did because the same evil smirk spread across her face and nodded.

"bleachers at lunch?"

"bleachers at lunch"I replied, this might just work in our favour.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the bell rang I headed straight for the bleachers were to my surprise someone was already there.

"How the hell did you get here so fast Berry?"I asked shocked because I was jogging there and it still took me five minutes.

"I may be small but that doesn't mean I'm slow"She replied

I rolled my eyes playfully at her"Alright whatever lets move you know the theme for glee this week is duets, well I asked you to be my partner for a reason"

"And that may be?"She asked but something told me she had a slight idea what I was getting at.

"Easy, we sing a romantic song to each other to make Britt and Q jealous, then we pretend to date which may or may not go in our favour"

Rachel had that look like she was in deep thought again then asked"How do you know that it might work?"

I shrugged"Always works in movies"

"I can see no harm in that, but what if it doesn't work then everyone will think that were dating"

I shrugged again"Then we break up!Easy as that"

"Okay, it wouldnt hurt to try I guess"She replied nodding her head.

"Awesome,want to come over to my house to figure out what song that were going to sing after school?"

"Sure,around 7 good?"

I nodded"Cool,it's a fake date!"She giggled at that and waved goodbye before we went our separate ways.

The rest of the school day went slow and I couldn't wait to get out of that place so me and Rachel could come up with ideas for glee.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Around 7 my doorbell rang when I was doing my before I could get it my parents were already there.

"Ah you must be Rachel,i'm Santana's dad Daniel and this is my wife Gloria"I heard my dad say to Rachel while I remained at the top of the stairs hoping no _praying_ that they won't get the wrong idea but of course they did...

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lopez very nice to meet you"Rachel said politely.

"Oh please call me Gloria it's so nice meeting Santana's first girlfriend since she came out to us, you have are approvel to date are daughter"My mom said grinning at stood there frozen not even blinking while I face palmed myself and decided it was time for me to step in.

"ALRIGHT MOM DAD NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"I shouted running down the stairs startling both my parents and Rachel" . ."I said really slowly so they would understand.

Rachel sighed out of relief while my parents stood there with this dumbfounded expression."Oh my god we are so sorry for the misunderstanding"My dad said and went to turn around heading to the kitchen with mom while saying"Nice to meet you Rachel!"And they were gone.

"Wow your parents are very..."

"Annoying?Easdroppers?Nosy?"

"I was going to say forward but sure!"She said while giving a nervous smile.

"Lets go to my room"I said and headed up the stairs.

"OPEN DOOR POLICY!"I heard my dad yell from the kitchen followed by both my parents laughing while I just groaned and kept on walking,great Berry's never coming here again!I thought to myself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So what song were you thinking of?"She asked, we were sitting on my bed thinking of songs and how we were going to play this girlfriend thing of.

"I'm not so sure, maybe we could just think about the rest of the plan and something might come up?"I asked.

"Ok, so how are we going to act like were dating?"Rachel asked.

"Well first of all my lips are not going anywhere near yours, the furthest I will go is a kiss on your cheek and the same go's for you understand?"i asked with an eyebrow raised, there was no way in hell that I was gonna kiss her leave that to Quinn.

"Deal"Rachel said while rolling her eyes playfully at me."I think I can hold my urges"

"HA, your cooler than I thought Berry"

"Why thank you Santana and your not that bad yourself, but we must be careful how we act if we act too lovey dovey then we'll be in deep"

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Excuse me?"Rachel asked startled.

"The song!I've got an idea of what we should sing"I said excited.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys who's up next?"

I raised my hand and said" Rachel and I would like to perform"

looked shocked that we were partners but nodded "Um,go ahead girls"He gave us an awkward smile and went to sit had confused looks on their faces but I knew one thing for sure both Quinn and Finn were going to be so mad at me, they both have a major crush on Rachel but I just hoped that it would make an effect on Brittany too.

_R:when I was a little girl I had a rag doll._

_Only Doll I've ever owned._

_S:Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll._

_But now that love has only grown._

_R:And it gets stronger in every way._

_S&R:And it gets deeper, let me say._

_R:And it gets higher,_

_S&R:Day by day._

_S&R:Do I love you my oh my._

_River deep Mountain high yeah,yeah,yeah!_

_If I lost you would I cry?_

_Oh how I love you baby,baby,baby,baby._

_S:When you were a young __**girl**__,did you have a puppy that always followed you around?_

_R:Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy._

_S&R:No,I'll never let you down._

_R:'Cause it grows stronger like a river flows._

_S&R:And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows._

_R:And it gets sweeter baby,_

_S&R:As it grows._

_S&R:Do I love you my oh my._

_River deep Mountain High!_

We finished the song and everyone sat there with the same dumbfounded expression except for three certain people.

Finn looked a mixture of confused and angry.

Quinn looked like..wait...she didn't look angry she looked sad!score.

And Britt looked sad and jealous which was my goal minus the sad thing.

"Wow guys that was great!Really good duet, nice one" said and smiled.

"T-That was..you guys sung that as _friends_ right?"Finn said a hint of annoyance in his acting has officially took it from here.

"Well that was actually Santana and I's way of telling everyone that we are more than just friends"Rachel said, her voice wavering slightly, damn she's a good actress.

"Yeah Ber-_Rach_ and I are officially, out and proud dating"

That was all it took for some people to look gobsmacked and others to congratulate us with smiles and hugs, of course with the exception of three people;

One angry,one on the verge of tears and one giving a huge fake smile and a hug, which I at the time thought it was a real smile, so I was not a happy camper.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**AN:Ohhhhh which person is which huh?Guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Thanks for ,favourite or/and follow only if you want to!**

**P. this time eh?Hope you enjoyed!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guys, hope your having a good day/night where ever you basiclly this chapter has some Finn hate(R.I.P Cory3),which by no means is true I just wanted to put some jealous finn in there without having a Fincheal I actually loved Finn's character and loved Cory's acting so PLEASE DO NOT think that the hate is real cause it's not,I also have some other stuffs to talk about but I'll say that at the end.**

**Also this chapter has a POV mix up:)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:Finn doesn't do well with jealousy.

_Rachel's POV_

When Glee was over everyone flooded out through the choir room doors except for Finn and Quinn walked out she gave me a soft,sad smile.I don't really know why though maybe Sue shouted at her at practise.

I was just packing up and about to leave when"So, when the hell did you and Satan start...doing whatever your doing?"Finn suddenly asked with that same hint of annoyance in his two can play at that game...

"About two months"I replied shortly not sure what he was getting at.

"So your gay?"He asked,his eyes full of confusion.

"I prefure the term bisxeual, but yes I do like girls aswell Finn"

"But your still intrested in boys?"He asked his voice full of God.

"Yes, but I am dating S-Santana"I almost trew up at that sentence,I just couldn't bare to think about it.

"Why, what could she be that guys couldn't?"He asked, that annoyance in his voice back.

"Why does it even matter Finn?It's not like were dating."I said, starting to get annoyed,does he think that we ever had a shot?

"I want us to"He said bluntly, leaning wow ok no I DO NOT like him, oh god that would be just..yeah.

"Yeah well I'm dating Santana"I said in a bit of a harsh tone and jogged out of the choir has just got way more complicated.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Satana's POV_

When Glee was finished I ran out as fast as possible so I woudn't have to face the one and only Quinn HBIC I was faced with a very, very sad Brittany.I know it shouldn't have but it broke my heart seeing her like stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Hey San"Brittany said quietly, her voice cracking but then she put on a fake smile and perked up.

"Hi Brtt, what's up?"I asked, concerned for her.

"So like you and Rachel are Dating now, like girlfriends?"Brittany asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Y-Yes we are"I stuttered, still trying to get used to that term.

"I thought you hated her"

"I thought I did but it was just an act to hide my real feelings"._Like me dating her is kinda like me hiding my real feelings...for you._I thought to myself.

"Oh, I see"She replied sadly looking at her feet."Well I gotta go meet up with Artie, were' going to the Mall to get ice-cream,seya later San"She gave me a soft smile then headed out the school doors.

I barely made it one day with this act and I already regret , just great.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Hobbit, we need to talk about this plan"I sighed, we were at Lima Bean having a conversation about how stupid are plan was.

"I agree, I think this was a good plan but I didn't plan to hurt Quinn, Sam or Finn"Rachel also sighed and looked down at the tab-wait did she just say Finn?

"Wait, what do you mean hurt Finn?"I asked, confused that she brought him up.

"He talked to me after Glee today and said he wanted to date me"Rachel's lips twitched the way they they do when she's unhappy.

"WHAT?!"I asked maybe a little too .

"Calm down Santana, I'm not going to let him ruin are agreement, I have never wanted to date him and never will"Rachel said in a hushed tone.

"Ok, ok but what should we do with our plan?I would love to just scrap it and come up with a new one but it isn't that easy, the whole glee club thinks were dating!"

"I do agree that we did not think about the outcomes too much but like you said we could just break up"

"Do you think that'll work?"I asked skepitly.

"We should at least try, It's bound to make an effect"

"Ok we could do that but how can we still get who we want?"I asked worrying if everyone will buy it.

"Well we can worry about that later, for now though let's think about what we are going to be fighting about in Glee"Rachel shrugged with that evil smirk growing across her face, matching mine that was starting to grow also.

"Yes, let's"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**AN:Sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to get it out to you guys today!**

**So, i wanted to talk to you guys about my schedule.I am still in school and have like a really busy schedule this year, so what I have come up with is that like every weekend there will be at least 2 chapters don't take my word on that because I plan for that schedule if I don't have anything planned at the weekend starts on Friday for me since I finish school at 1 instead of 4 so don't be shocked if one or two come out on a chapter doesn't come up at the weekend chances are I didn't strike any insperasion for the chapter or have writers I go on Hiatus orgive up on the story I will defo let you guys that was lot of rambiling!**

**Thanks for ,follow,favourite only if you want to!:)**


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

**AN:HEY GUYS!So I'm not gonna rant on with excuses fornot being here or whatever i'm just gonna cut to the chase...**

**Couple weeks ago I was writing the next chp to this story and I was like on the last line and my laptop just shuts off and my work wasn't saved so I flip and choose not to write that weekend.**

**The next week I made a desicion cut it cause' I don't see this going That brings me here.**

**So i'm not writing this anymore BecauseI have lost all hope** **and all ideas for it.**

**So I'm gonNa keep this up and fianlly, if anyone wants to pick this up I am more than happy to have you take it so if your intrested PM me or if you know anyone who might be intersted have them PM me and if not then that's fine:)**

**So sice I don't have a Tumblr I would like to leave some Glee fanfics I think you should read instead of my crappy one cause' these are AWESOME;**

**Clockwork by Gorshenin**

**AU. They said she was just a pretty face, a model fed lines to sell a product. But if you squinted, there was more to Santana Lopez than they gave her credit for, and reporter Brittany Pierce was going to get to the bottom of it. Brittana/Faberry**

**I'll teach you to dance by Monochromeheartbeat**

**Three years after graduation, Santana Lopez and her roommates, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, attend a dance class in NYC. Follows most of the events in Glee if Brittany had never gone to WMHS.**

**The running back by LovelyMagickUnicorn**

**Quinn Fabray is the popular cheerleader, and the thing with cheerleaders is that they only date jocks. That's a bit of a problem, but Rachel has the perfect solution. Join the football team.**

**As if we never said goodbye by Catty Jay**

**Three weeks. That's all it took. Santana finds herself four thousand miles away from home with only a backpack and a feisty blonde for company. When you're nineteen, three weeks can change your life.**

**(This one is a bit sadder and is Quintana^^, I cried in the later chapters and there is A LOT of angst but this is my favourite by far)**

**The sound of silence by MissHeatherMichelle**

**Brittany is the school's badass who starts corrupting the school's nerd Santana. Brittana**

**(^^^^If your not good with people smoking weed or like breaking the law I woudn't read that one it involves a lot of it)**

**Serendipitous by faithangel3**

**Naya and Heather haven't talked in years but can New York City, serendipity and fate bring them back together? Heya RPF read at your own risk!**

**Serendipity by DJ Duncan**

**AU Future Fic. Quinn Fabray is a rising star in Hollywood, and Rachel Berry has three Tonys and is looking for a change. What happens when a serendipitous twist of fate brings them together after seven years apart?**

**Mrs and Mrs Lopez by GiveMeEverything**

**Based off the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. How far do you go to kill the one you can't live without?**

**(My first ever fanfiction and proudly is full of angst and warning that M rating is there for a reason buds!I really do suggest this one but just remembe;it may seem bad and look like it isn't going yo end well but just remember the saying;theres always something at the end of the rainbow or whateverxD)**

**Alright guys sorry if your upset and again if you want to continue this please please PM me..I will answer back I promise!**

**Ok signing of guys thnx for the follows and favs:)**


End file.
